The present invention relates to a pole. More particularly, the invention relates to a pole for supporting a net of a field game.
Several field games, including volleyball, use nets supported by, and extending between, a pair of upright poles. The different methods of supporting such poles in the ground are rather awkward and involve considerable work. They therefore result in the expenditure of considerable time and are therefore expensive in execution. Many of them involve maintaining the pole in upright position via a plurality of stakes driven into the ground and guy wires affixed to the pole and the stakes and extending therebetween. The guy wires and stakes create a dangerous situation, since the players may easily trip over them and suffer personal injury, as well as the loss of points in the game being played.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a pole of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and installation, for supporting a net of a field game.
An object of the invention is to provide a pole for supporting a net of a field game, which pole is installable with rapidity and inexpensively and maintains the net in a desired position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pole of simple structure, which avoids the need for guy wires or stakes, and is installable with facility and convenience to support a net of a field game by anyone, however unskilled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pole, which is inexpensive in manufacture and in installation, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to support a net of a field game in desired adjustable positions.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pole, which is installable, without ground stakes or guy wires, with rapidity, facility and convenience by anyone, and extends upright from the ground, when installed, for supporting a net of a field game in an adjustable position.